


Don't promise me tonight without tomorrow too

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Deckerstar Summer Exchange, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Maze and Linda are girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: A day at the beach where what's been yearned for finally occursfor the deckerstar summer exchange





	Don't promise me tonight without tomorrow too

**Author's Note:**

> I had such fun writing this fic. It was supposed to just be pure fluff but than Lucifer had to go be Lucifer on me. This prompt is from Sibel I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> (this is my first fic for this fandom. I hope you all like it and I'd love any feedback)

Lucifer wakes up from a long sleep to a sudden need. Sudden because it’s different from his normal need - to punish - to drink - to see _her_. No, what he needs to do is go to the beach, the place where he burned his wings, where he kissed her, where is sent his mother into oblivion. And perhaps it’s with his returning wings, that some light has filtered back into the devil, because it’s not just that he needs to go to the beach, to make it better for him. No, what the good devil wants, aches for, is to make the beach better for everyone. To replace the memories of heartbreak, despair and something like disappointment with something better. 

And yes, of course he has an ulterior motive, he’s still the devil. He knows the following two things to be facts:

a) the beach is where he and Chloe shared their first kiss 

and b) Chloe is attracted to him in all ways a person can be attracted to another, including sexually. So, going to the beach, mostly shirtless and being nice to the little monster, there’s no way Dad created humans to be able to resist that sort of combination. 

He calls Maze first, knowing that his demon could get Trixie to do this and where the daughter would go, the mother would follow. The phone rings and rings and rings and he wonders if Maze is sleeping in with someone but then an annoyed voice flows through the tiny speakers. 

“Yes, Lucifer. Who could possibly need torturing before 9am on a Sunday?”

“No one I know of. But I was thinking we could all go to the beach.”

“This is because you have your wings back, isn’t it?” Maze demands, he hears her rising up from her bed. 

“I think so but it’s also that part of me wants to be happy. I think that’s also having the wings back but ultimately I think the selfishness of humans, the want, has penetrated my soul.”

Maze laughs, and he can hear her shaking someone awake. There’s a murmur of words that he can’t really quite catch but a woman’s voice floats through and it’s Linda. And the mental image of his demon and his therapist is one that he almost doesn’t want in his head. 

“Lucifer, while I’m grateful you’ve had this breakthrough and we can discuss it during our usual hours, is there something you actually wanted?”

He knows that his voice softens more than it does with Maze, Linda is like an older sister to him and to truly demand something from her is not kind. Though he is still the devil but he realized on the walk back to his home, that the minute he met Chloe an empty place in his heart was suddenly filled and he started to care, first about her, but then about others. 

“It’s Sunday so I think we should have a beach day.” He trails off, trying to find the words to explain that he doesn’t know where he and the detective stand, he doesn’t know where she and Dan stand and he wants her so desperately that his wings come out everything he lets himself think on her for more than a moment. It’s as though they are begging him to fly to her, to reveal everything and then call her his. 

Because for the longest time, he has _belonged_ to her, far more than he ever belonged to Dad but she, she doesn’t belong to him. Not in the way he yearns for anyway. 

“You want me to get Trixie, who will then get her parents and probably Ella because you don’t know your place in their lives, especially Chloe’s, anymore.” Maze says.

He hears a sigh of “Oh, Lucifer” coming from Linda and he knows that they both pity him, for being so close to having everything and then getting the one thing he doesn’t at all desire. He still thinks that Dad utterly despises him, this is the sort of twisted trick he’s seen his father and his brothers play on humans for centuries. 

“We’ll do it. The group of us will meet you at the beach by 11am.”

Lucifer nods, saying softly, “Yeah, Chloe would make hell look like paradise if we woke for any reason but Trixie or the world ending before 9:30am on a day off.”

The two women laugh, and he hears the phone drop and then the sound of kisses and he frowns, shutting it off. It’s a private moment between the two of them and even though he wishes he could talk to Linda more, he can’t. She and Maze both deserve happiness, both deserve to keep the bubble that he interrupted. So he sighs, getting out of bed and looking at the tumbler of whiskey still perched on his bedside table. He quickly shoots a text to his brother, letting him know that if he wishes they are all going to the beach. 

Dad, he wants a drink but he knows that if he drinks he won’t stop so he goes down to his club, to his domain, to the place that she helped save. And before he knows it nearly two hours have passed. He returns to his home upstairs, and having a home upstairs has not gotten any less strange over the years. Smirking, Lucifer grabs some swim trunks, a beach ball, a book that Maze had recommended and know he knows why the demon is giving him recommendations on pop culture, and some long blankets for suntanning. 

He shoves all the stuff in a basket, grabs a bottle of wine and some plastic glasses from the bar and heads to his car and from there the Pier. As he walks over to the others, something in him being pulled towards Chloe without even being told where they are, he tenses. The shadows of what was said, felt and lost here, seem to beg him to let the darkness back in but suddenly he hears a yell and the shadows are shoved to the side as Trixie runs up and throws her arms around his leg. 

“Hello, tiny human.” He whispers, bopping her on the nose and carrying her back to the rest of this makeshift family he’s somehow found. Somewhere along the way, calling Trixie tiny human has become a term of endearment. 

He sets down the basket and gives the beach ball to Amenadiel and Dan who immediately calls Trixie over and the three of them engage in an intense game of catch. Or at least, he thinks it’s catch but it might not be because Dan just got tackled by his daughter who gives a victorious yell and runs around. He notices how Maze and Linda are both suntunning and wonders where Chloe is. He turns to look at the water and there she is, this goddess who owns his heart, striding out of the ocean, dripping wet. It’s as though he knows that he would see her when he truly looked, like she’s always been there. 

“You look like a nymph.” He whispers as he walks towards, joining her at the edge of water. And doesn’t she know that he’s already drowned in her, that’s there is nothing in him that isn’t shaped by her. 

“Hey, Lucifer.” She says, her hand reaching out to grip his arm as the water laps at his touch, both seem to whisper to come in deeper, to wade into the water. And he wants to. Oh, how he yearns to. 

“Hi.” 

“Come in.” She’s leaning closer to him, her blue eyes locked on his and it’s only when they dart to his lips that he takes. He leans down, stepping closer to her until there’s only the slightest bit of air separating their bodies and she’s the one who closes the distance between them. The one, just like their first, who brushes her lips against his, tentatively. Even more slow and gentle than the first, a silent plea written in the way she refuses to pull away when he stands there, to give her this, to give them this. And he whispers her his own oath when he kisses back, swallowing her breath like he’s been starving for oxygen for decades. And her hands find his hair, gripping on to him and he knows, part of him feels his wings itching against the back of his shirt, itching to gather her up in them and fly them away, he knows that this is forever. That _this_ , her, kissing him like she’s loves him is the one thing he’s always desired.

He pulls back and suddenly the fear of it has faded, the agony that prevents him from giving her his heart completely is gone and all that’s left is most certainty he has ever felt in his existence. 

“I love you.” He whispers and Chloe grins brilliantly, her smile chasing away any of the darkness that still holds on to his mind as she utters, serious and beautiful, “I love you too.”

And just like that, they are kissing again and Chloe knocks him back into the water and they both laugh before she pulls his head up to kiss him again. And again. And again. And Lucifer feels his heart, or maybe it’s hers, he’s hadn't realized before that they had given their hearts to each other without noticing, he feels the heart beating in his chest knit itself back together the more they fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Don't Say You Love Me by Fifth Harmony 
> 
> find me on tumblr


End file.
